El dia que por fin te logré sorprender
by MarialeCullen
Summary: Se acerca la fecha del aniversario de Alice y Jasper, él quiere hacer lo que nunca ha logrado en siglos: Sorprenderala; pero con la ayuda de su adorada sobrina logrará su cometido.


**Titulo: "El dia que por fin te logré sorprender"**

**Nombre/Nick del autor:** Marialecullen

**Summary:** Se acerca la fecha del aniversario de Alice y Jasper, él quiere hacer lo que nunca ha logrado en siglos: Sorprenderala; pero con la ayuda de su adorada sobrina logrará su cometido.

**Pareja:** Alice y Jasper

**Rating** K+

**Número de palabras: **6614

Los personajes le pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Holaaa, este es mi primer fic! O mejor dicho, el primero que comparto con el mundo del fanfíction! Sino hubiese sido por mi adorada prima Andreina que amablemente me obligó a escribir nunca lo hubiese hecho! Jaja este fic es para ti Andre! Con muchísimo cariño! Gracias a mi querida divina en puntas Andrea por ayudarme eres una super beta fuiste la partida de nacimiento de este bebé jaja y gracias a Mi amiga Adriana por leerme con tanto gusto! Te quiero amiga! **

* * *

**POV Jasper**

- ¡Cariño estoy segura de que debes elegir este vestido, esta hecho en raso rojo y va ajustadísimo, marcara tu cuerpazo. Un vestido precioso de la colección, es perfecto para ti!

- Alice cariño Nessie es solo una niña, no creo que a sus padres les parezca una buena idea- decía Esme

- No Esme, Edward y Bella no pueden meterse en esto, es decisión de Nessie y mía obviamente, aquí la experta en moda soy yo y este vestido es fantástico para tu primera graduación tesoro, ¡te verás hermosa! Claro debemos cambiar tu look, usaras unos zapatos negros hermosos de tacón 16 que le van perfectos a este bebe ¡Nessie no lo puedo creer que emocionada estoy hace tan poco tiempo eras una pequeñita tan adorable ahora eres una mujer hermosa y tus padres son unos ilusos que no quieren aceptarlo.

Esa era mi Alice siempre tan apasionada y fuerte, ella nunca se da por vencida y hasta que no logra lo que quiere no se detiene, eso es una de las cosas que me tiene enamorado de esta preciosa mujer a pesar de que llevamos mucho tiempo juntos ella siempre logra sorprenderme y no puedo evitar adorarla ella es mi todo me tiene maravillado. Mientras yo leía uno de mis libros favoritos sobre estrategia militar, escuchaba a las chicas hablar sobre moda el tema favorito de mi adorada Alice al parecer quería vestir a la pequeña Nessie para su fiesta pronto seria su graduación en el instituto, tengo que prepararme para la guerra civil que se desatara en esta casa cuando Edward y Bella vean el pequeño traje que le quiere poner seguro que ellos no estarán de acuerdo como lo dijo Esme.

- ¿Qué fecha es hoy? - Gritó Alice

- Hoy es 15 de octubre amor

- Gracias mi amor, muy bien Nessie estamos a pocos días de tu fiesta déjame tomar tus medidas para empezar a coser tu vestido.

- ¿Tía pero estas segura de que papa y mama me dejaran usarlo? No quiero tener problemas con ellos, deberíamos hacerle caso a mi abuela, buscamos otro modelo y así evitamos una discusión.

- ¡No querida ya estoy decida! A ti te gusta ¿cierto? Claro cómo no va a encantarte si lo diseñe yo tu fabulosa tía Alice

Alice prácticamente no dejaba hablar a la pobre Nessie pero seguro quedaría hermosa todo lo que hace mi Alice es perfecto, un momento, ¡15 de octubre! claro faltan solo días para nuestro aniversario, detuve la lectura para mirar a mi preciosa esposa que se encontraba tan absorta en su planificación estaba tan alegre y me fascina tanto que le guste lo que hace yo también disfruto de su pasión por la moda, eso es lo que la hace feliz y verla así me hace sentir muy dichoso. Amo a esta mujer y necesito hacer algo especial para ella en este aniversario, quiero sorprenderla así que necesitare más que un libro sobre tácticas y estrategias militares.

**POV Nessie**

Pasar una tarde con la tía Alice es sumamente agotador no sé de dónde saca tanto ánimo, si lo sé soy una hibrida y ella es una vampira por lo que su ánimo es normal a lo que me refiero es que como puede pasar tanto tiempo hablando sobre zapatos, telas, vestidos, colores, piedras Swarovski, hace unos años pensé que amaría todas esas cosas, me encantaba ir de compras con ella pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así, si me gusta pero se vale exagerar, justo ahora lo único que quiero es estar con Jacob por lo que dejare todo en manos de mi maravillosa tía con una sola excepción nada de cambios de look todos adoran mis largos rizos y no voy a permitir que ella los corte. Subí a mí habitación quería llamar a Jack no lo había visto en toda la tarde y eso me tenía muy triste, lo extrañaba demasiado, cuando fui a buscar mi teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa de noche me encontré con una nota que decía:

_Querida Nessie necesito tu ayuda, se cuánto quieres a tu tía Alice y tú sabes lo mucho que__ la amo, por eso sé que no te__ negaras. Pronto será nuestro aniversario, específicamente el día 28 de este mes por lo que quiero preparar un regalo para ella, pero no un simple regalo, ¡quiero sorprenderla¡ solo con tu colaboración podre lograrlo, primero que todo esto debe ser un secreto por favor no permitas que ella se entere de lo que estoy planeando, ayúdame a lograr lo que nunca he podido ya que su extraordinario don no lo ha permitido, como todos sabemos cuándo estas junto a ella bloqueas sus visiones por lo tanto ella no va a enterarse de nada mientras estén juntas y tampoco podrá ver lo que tú haces . Fue hace unos momentos mientras estaban reunidas allá abajo cuando se me ocurrió una idea, y decidí escribir este mensaje y vine hasta tu habitación para dejarlo aquí, no debo adelantarme a los hechos y mucho menos quiero abusar de tu cooperación pero sé que puedo confiar en ti. __Muy bien cariño lo que tengo planeado hasta el momento es lo siguiente, quiero llevarla a un lugar muy especial para nosotros en Seattle, lo primero que debes hacer es comunicarte con un gran amigo de la familia, su nombre es Dimitri Hathaway quien vive allá, __el organizara todo puedes encontrar su número de teléfono en alguno de los directorios que están en la oficina de Carlisle, necesito que el haga una reservación en un crucero del Lago de Seattle el solo necesita saber el día y con eso será perfecto. En ese crucero pienso pedirle matrimonio a tu tía, quiero renovar nuestros votos, así que tenemos que organizar una pequeña fiesta, algo muy íntimo solo la familia Dimitri también puede ayudarte con respecto a la música, por ultimo princesa, necesito que el día antes de la sorpresa estés la mayor parte del tiempo con tu tía para yo poder escribir mis votos y seas tú quien la lleve a hasta Seattle para que no pueda enterarse de nada hasta el final. Cariño cuento contigo para esto no habrá forma de pagarte este inmenso favor._

_Te quiero, tu Tío Jasper._

¡Analítica y militar mentalidad! Esto sí que me había sorprendido mucho el tío Jasper era muy reservado, y por supuesto que podía contar conmigo para esta tarea ellos son como unos padres para mi yo los adoro y por ellos haría lo que fuera, mi tía estará feliz esto sí que sería algo emocionante sorprender a tía Alice es casi imposible. Jack tendría que esperar un poco más porque tengo que iniciar mi trabajo ahora mismo.

Cuando baje las escaleras los vi a todos estaban en la sala hablando de lo más alegres solo faltaban papá y mamá, le di una gran sonrisa a mi tío Jasper y creo que entendí o la señal fui hasta la oficina y busque entre los directorios telefónicos en una de ellas encontré los datos del señor Dimitri escribí su número de teléfono en una hoja de papel, la doble y guarde en el bolsillo de atrás de mi pantalón y Salí de ahí dejando todo en su lugar al parecer nadie se dio cuente ya que estaban muy distraídos.

- Nessie se me han ocurrido otras ideas con respecto los accesorios que llevaras, por ejemplo, esta hermosa bolsa de Coco Chanel…

- Tía, tía, tía, dejo todo en tus manos lo que decidas para mi será perfecto. – le di un fuerte abrazo a mi adorada tía y otro a mi adorado tío, eran tan especiales y me sentía muy orgullosa de ellos estaba muy contenta. – ahora yo me voy porque quede de verme con mi amiga Lisa así que regreso más tarde, llevo mi teléfono por si necesitan comunicarse conmigo. – moví mi teléfono y se los mostré a todos pero con más énfasis al tío Jasper, esto sí que era muy emocionante seguramente él se sentía igual que yo, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero. ¡mi familia es maravillosa! Me despedí de los demás y fui hasta una cafetería que queda cerca del instituto me senté en una mesa pedí un café para salir del paso y saque el papel con el número de teléfono y lo marque en mi celular, un repique, dos repiques, otro más y:

- Buenas tardes. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?- woow que voz la de este tipo.

- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Renesmee Cullen, soy nieta de…

- No hace falta que me digas de quien eres nieta Renesmee eres universalmente reconocida. – ¿ah? Ah cierto, luego de la guerra que casi estalla por mi hace unos 17 años entre mi familia, amigos y los Volturis por mi condición como hibrido soy universalmente reconocida en el mundo vampírico, si es que hay vampiros en el espacio, mmm no había pensado en eso le preguntare a mi abuelo Carlisle seguramente hay un astronauta… muy bien Nessie regresa a tierra.

- Usted es el señor Hathaway, ¿cierto?

- Si señorita Cullen, ahora dígame, ¿a qué se debe el honor de su llamada?

- Mi tío Jasper me pedio que lo llamara el necesita un favor de usted

- Pues cuéntame los Cullen son unos grandes amigos míos y lo que alguno de ustedes necesiten de mí no dudare en hacerlo.

- Lo que sucede es lo siguiente, pronto será el aniversario de bodas de mis tíos Jasper y Alice así que él y yo estamos organizando una sorpresa para mi tía, el necesita que usted haga una reservación en el crucero del Lago Seattle para el día 28 de este mes

- Perfecto

- Y también debo pedirle ayuda con la música

- No se preocupe por nada todo estará listo para el día 28 a las 7 de la noche. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

- No por ahora solo me pidió que le dijera esto

- Muy bien señorita Cullen cuente conmigo para lo que necesite fue un placer conocerla hasta luego.

No dejo que me despidiera ni que le diera las gracias, tampoco hablamos de los gastos, este hombre sí que era muy misterioso, en fin, todos los vampiros son iguales. Como diría mi abuelita Esme: "eso es prejuicio Nessie y tú lo sabes." El tío Jasper confía ciegamente en el luego le preguntare quien es. Ahora necesitaba de mi Jack así que le marque a su celular.

-Nessie tesoro tengo horas esperando por tu llamada, ¿Por qué me haces esperar tanto? No me tortures así. - Aww casi me derrito al escuchar la voz de mi Jack como lo amaba.

- Jack lo siento yo también te he extrañado mucho, tuve que hacer unas cosas para mi tío ahorita estoy en el cafetín que queda cerca del instituto ¿puedes pasar por mí?

- Si amor en un momento estoy allá.

- Ok amor te espero te mando un beso – no creo que al tío Jasper le moleste que yo le cuente a Jack nuestros planes, Jack es muy discreto así que no habrá ningún problema, una mesera se acercó hasta mi mesa y puso sobre ella una taza de café yo le sonreí y le di las gracias a pesar de que este café no era de mi agrado. Al rato llego mi hermoso novio quien se robó los suspiros de unas cuantas chicas que se encontraban en la cafetería, no soy celosa ¡pero que se guarden muy bien sus sentimientos porque ese apuesto lobo tiene dueña y soy yo! Me levante y le di un fuerte abrazo y un rápido beso en sus labios para matar las ilusiones de estas muchachitas y obviamente porque extrañaba a mi Jack.

- Hola amor ¿cómo has estado? Ven vamos a la casa en el camino tengo que contarte algunas cosas - deje el pago del café y la propina de la mesera y Salí con mi novio de la cafetería.

- Vamos pequeña me has hecho una falta enorme toda una tarde lejos de ti es insoportable para mí. - ¿Cómo no amarlo? Nos fuimos a casa y en el camino le conté todo lo que había sucedido en el día a él también le entusiasmo mucho la idea de ayudar a mi tío con sus planes y a los dos se nos ocurrió un regalo para ellos. Al llegar a mi casa entramos y encontramos a mi padres muy abrazados estaban sentados viendo una película y se veían tan adorables yo apreté la mano de Jack deseo que nuestra relación sea tan estupenda como la de ellos. Nos invitaron a ver la película con ellos y así pasamos el resto del día. Tenía que encontrar una manera de contarle a mi tío Jazz lo que había hablado con el señor Dimitri.

**POV Alice**

Me encontraba rodeada de telas, agujas, hilos, tijeras y mi Jasper la combinación perfecta estaba a punto de terminar el hermoso vestido de mi adorada sobrina solo le hacía falta unos detalles este modelo me encantaba era perfecto para Nessie y por Edward y Bella no tengo que preocuparme ya vi que aceptaran que Nessie lo use a pesar de la ridícula pelea que tendremos no entiendo porque tienen que ser tan necios casi está listo y en cuanto lo termine se lo llevare para que se lo mida y en caso de que no sea perfecto como lo espero hare otro para ella no pude evitar una sonrisa ¿a quién quiero engañar? Ya vi que será perfecto, sentí los brazos de mi amado rodearme por la cintura y me gire para verlo y me encontré con esos maravillosos ojos azules.

- ¿y esa hermosa sonrisa? ¿Puedes compartirla conmigo?

- Claro que sí, es solo tuya - le dije y lo bese suavemente

- Mmmm no solo es hermosa también sabe delicioso

- Jasper te amo tanto

- Yo también te amo mi vida – me dio un corto beso en los labios

- Pronto es nuestro aniversario de bodas y ya tengo preparado un regalo para ti ya vi que te encantara - le dije mientras lo abrazaba muy fuerte

- ¿Cómo no? si todo lo que tú haces es perfecto, eres perfecta para mí – el acaricio mi rostro

- Y tú para mí, lo supe desde el momento en que te vi por eso no dude en esperarte en aquel comedor de Philadelphia , para ser sinceros tenía toda mi vida esperándote

- Yo te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi, aunque déjeme decirle que usted me asusto un poco señorita vampira, ver que conocía todos mis datos y como me esperaba tan pacientemente me impresiono mucho pero fue inevitable no pude ignorar tanta belleza eres una criatura extraordinaria te amo más que a cualquier otra cosa.

- También te amo y no imagino mi vida sin ti.

- Tú eras justo lo que yo estaba esperando, algo que me diera esperanza y fuerza para seguir con mi existencia - coloque mis brazos en su cuello y nos dimos un largo y dulce beso, luego de un momento nos separamos un poco.

- Alice tengo que salir a resolver unos asuntos pero volveré pronto no te pido que me acompañes porque seguramente te aburrirás y no quiero retrasar tu trabajo veo que estas muy inspirada

- No te preocupes amor ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer yo estaré esperándote trata de no tardarte mucho ya te extraño. – le di un largo beso a mi mentirosito novio no sé porque siempre hace lo mismo si sabe que no lograra mentirme sé muy bien que irá a comprarme una hermosa pulsera de 18 quilates con incrustaciones de diamantes , mi Jazz es tan tierno e inocente, parece un niño estaba un poco nervioso por la pequeña mentira que me estaba diciendo y yo no lo desilusionare será igual que todos los años para mí lo más esperado en esta fecha es precisamente este momento cuando Jazz trata de ocultarme su salida a comprar mi obsequio de aniversario y yo hago como si no estoy enterada de nada a pesar de que él sabe que estoy fingiendo esto es muy gracioso; mi don es magnífico pero a veces desearía poder sorprenderme con algún detalle no puedo evitar mis visiones a pesar de que he logrado controlarlas un poco en fin no debo quejarme mis visiones son maravillosas y yo adoro poder ver el futuro y tener todo bajo control y además yo si me sorprendo, justamente cuando tengo las visiones.

**POV Nessie**

¡Que dilema! Si escribo un mensaje para que tío jazz lo lea mi tía Alice vera que él está leyendo ese mensaje, si lo llamo mmm no, no debo llamarlo puede que este con ella en ese momento, tonta Renesmee mil veces tonta ¡lo único que tienes que hacer es buscarlo y pedirle que te acompañe a alguna parte mientras este con el mi tía Alice no podrá ver nada de lo que hacemos! le pediré a Jack que nos acompañe mientras más puntos ciegos usemos será mejor, baje las escaleras a una velocidad impresionante tengo que esperar que mi tío salga de la casa y este a una distancia considerable para interceptarlo. Lo espere en la salida de la carretera que abría paso al camino que daba hasta nuestra casa, el freno el auto de golpe y yo me sobresalte un poco, subí al auto y seguimos.

- Tío ¿te asuste?

- No Nessie sentí tu olor y tus emociones, cariño gracias por tomarte esto tan en serio estoy seguro de que ganaremos esta batalla- woow el tío Jasper sí que estaba metido en el mundo de la milicia

- No tienes que agradecerme nada tío sabes que este tipo de cosas me fascinan me hace recordar las historias que me contabas cuando era una bebe y que me dejaban asombrada, siento que estoy viviendo una de esas travesías estoy tan ansiosa de ver la impresión de tía Alice cuando vea todo lo que hemos preparado para ella

- Si tesoro lo sé, créeme que lo se recuerda que puedo percibir tus emociones – solo pude darle una sonrisa a mi tío, ninguna película de misterio o ficción tendría todos los elementos de nuestra familia y lograrían hacerla tan emocionante como son nuestras vidas.

- Muy bien ahora cuéntame, ¿Cómo vamos hasta ahora?

- Ya hice lo que me pediste, hable con el señor Dimitri Hathaway y le dije lo que querías, el no puso pero para nada dijo que todo tanto la música como la reservación del crucero estaría preparado para el día 28 a las 7 de la noche; tío ese señor me parece muy misterioso no dejo que siquiera me despidiera o que habláramos del dinero que necesitara para eso.

- Tranquila princesa esas cosas me tocan a mí y él sabe muy bien lo que tiene que hacer, hace mucho que la familia resolvió ese asunto con él, en cualquier oportunidad en la que se te presente una emergencia podrás contar con él, en cualquier circunstancia cariño no necesariamente tiene que ser un caso extremo Dimitri es un buen amigo de la familia aunque comprendo tu comentario él es un hombre muy discreto así que no debes tener desconfianza

- Nunca había escuchado hablar de el

- Muy pocas veces recurrimos a sus servicios y por lo que te digo, él siempre se ha mantenido un poco aislado

- Bueno eso me parece interesante quizás él pueda ayudarme a planificar una sorpresa para mis padres o para Jacob – mi tío me dio una rápida mirada y pude ver que se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa el tío Jazz es como mis padres sigue tratándome como una niñita – ¿A dónde vamos?

- A comprar el regalo de tu tía Alice

- ¿el regalo?

- Es una estrategia cariño todos los años Alice ha visto en sus visiones cuando, como, donde y con quien voy a comprar su regalo, ella está acostumbrada y esta vez no será diferente, no queremos arruinar la verdadera sorpresa ¿cierto?

- Woow tío me sorprende tu pericia, digo sé que siempre la has tenido y que tu mente es extraordinaria pero ahora que participo en una de tus hazañas me tienes sumamente asombrada

- Bueno, gracias tesoro – creo que mi tío sintió un poco de pena por el cumplido que le di era la verdad es muy inteligente y yo me siento muy orgullosa de él, decidí quedarme callada no quería incomodarlo, luego de un rato vi que se iba estacionando a un pequeño centro comercial. – Nessie ya llegamos es aquí – se estaciono frente un edificio y nos bajamos del auto, entramos a una oficina de planta baja donde se encontraba un hombre mayor tendría unos 60 años a mi parecer

- Señor Hale, buenas tardes lo estaba esperando adelante bienvenidos

- Buenas tardes señor Dragomir vengo por mi encargo

- Claro señor Hale en un momento regreso - el señor Dragomir entro por a otra habitación que estaba separada de la oficina y después de unos 5 minutos regreso con una pequeña caja de madera la coloco sobre la vitrina y la abrió luego saco otra caja de gamuza color rojo un poco más pequeña y saco una hermosa pulsera

- Pulsera de oro de 18 quilates, con diamantes talla princesa de peso total 4,80 quilates, ¿Qué le parece?

- Perfecta – mi tío siempre tan expresivo el señor Dragomir se mostró un poco decepcionado por la respuesta que le dio yo sentí unas ganas enormes de explicarle al pobre hombre que eso era normal en mi tío pero no era adecuado – aquí tiene el cheque, gracias por sus servicios Dragomir fue un placer hasta luego – mi tío tomo la pulsera , la guardo dentro de las cajas y salimos de la oficina solo alcance a despedirme con un saludo de mano, subimos al auto y empezamos nuestro camino de regreso

- Tío esa pulsera es hermosa

- Si es lo menos que se merece mi Alice

- Pero yo estuve contigo mientras comprábamos la pulsera ella no lo podrá ver

- Tranquila ella tuvo la visión de cuando vine a elegir la pulsera en aquel momento no me la lleve porque quise que le hicieran unas modificaciones la primera que vi tenia incrustaciones de zafiros y no me gusto me parecía un poco ordinaria para Alice al contrario de esta que es muy delicada

- Si seguro le encantara es preciosa

- Pero nada comparado a lo que estamos planeando, por favor no olvides que necesitare de tu ayuda un día antes de la sorpresa tengo que escribir mis votos y también recuerda que debes ser tu quien la lleves a Seattle, ¿Cómo van con lo de tu fiesta de graduación? Eso puede ser un buen motivo

- Es cierto le pediré que me acompañe a hacer unas compras no habrá forma de que se niegue a eso

- Seguro que si – mis tíos estaban tan enamorados pude ver cómo le brillaban sus ojos y se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro, eso me hizo pensar en mi Jack hoy no habíamos hablado en todo el día y había olvidado mi teléfono en casa espero que el viaje se haga corto ya quiero escuchar su voz.

**POV Alice**

Los días pasaban con mucha normalidad pronto seria la graduación de nuestra pequeñita Nessie su vestido ya estaba listo y muy bien guardado en mi habitación y en mis pensamientos no quiero que Edward lo vea, no quiero que empiece con su pelea desde ahorita mi preciosa creación está esperando para ser estrenado el día de la fiesta de graduación así no podrá negarse y Bella tendrá que apoyarme, aunque no me preocupo ya sé que Nessie será la más hermosa de todas el vestido es perfecto para ella causara conmoción.

Jazz estaba sentado a mi lado leyendo uno de sus libros sobre la guerra civil mientras yo leía una de mis revistas favoritas de moda, había un artículo sobre estilos de corte de cabello "Cortes según el tipo de rostro: Consejos de Leonardo Rocco" eso me pareció interesante tenía que convencer a Nessie de que se hiciera un cambio de look no entiendo porque le tiene miedo a las tijeras puede hacerse lo que quiera y estoy segura de que quedara hermosa aún no he tenido una visión con respecto a eso Nessie es más testaruda que Edward y Bella y quizás no acepte.

- ¿Amor no sabes donde está Nessie?

- No mi amor – no sé porque pero me pareció que Jasper estaba un poco incomodo

- ¿te sucede algo mi vida?

- No cariño estoy bien, ¿Qué necesitas?

- Necesito hablar con Nessie, es algo muy importante

- ¿puedo saber de qué se trata? – Jasper estaba comportándose muy extraño estaba preocupado lo podía ver en su rostro, conozco a este hombre muy bien

- Amor quiero hacerle un cambio de look a Nessie y no sé si me permita hacerlo, por favor ayúdame a que acepte tiene que haber una forma

- Oh amor era solo eso

- ¿y qué otra cosa podía ser?

- No se amor no te preocupes – mmm esto estaba muy raro

- ¿estás seguro?

- Si mi vida, pensé que sería algo más importante por eso me preocupe

- Jasper esto es importante para mí, sabes muy bien como he estado trabajando en mi proyecto todos estos días, preparando todo para que quede perfecto, no me permitieron planificar la fiesta y ahora esto me siento muy decepcionada

- No amor no digas eso, yo haré lo que tú me pidas puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, te amo mi vida

- ¿En serio amor?

- Si princesa

- Espera ya viene Nessie – me levante y fui a esperarla en la entrada venia sola se acercó y me dio un beso y un abrazo

- Hola tía

- Hola pequeña te he estado esperando quiero que hablemos sobre lo que tengo planeado para ti

- No no no no no no y no

- Nessie escúchame quedaras preciosas no puedes negarte

- Tía sabes que confió mucho en ti y sé que eres la mejor diseñadora del universo pero entiéndeme, quiero conservar mi cabello

- ¡Jasper!

- No eso no es justo tía no puedes usar a tío Jasper para esto

- Es un caso de emergencia cariño no sé porque estas tan renuente

- ¡No es un caso de emergencia Mary Alice Brandon Cullen!

- Nessie por favor – esta niña no podrá resistirse a mi carita

- ¡Tía ya tome mi decisión y es no!

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen

- Lo siento pero no, luego te recompensare vas a estar muy feliz ya lo veras, es más tía necesito que me acompañes a hacer unas compras este jueves en Seattle tengo planificado algo muy especial para nosotras, sabes que a eso no le puedes decir que no

Y yo que creía estar jugando sucio al pedirle a Jasper que interviniera, esta niña es muy ingeniosa seguramente lo ha aprendido de mí, sabe muy bien cómo actuar y obviamente no puedo resistirme a su propuesta

- Muy bien princesa el jueves será un día de compras

- Excelente tía ahora me voy a dormir porque presiento que mañana será un largo día

Se despidió de Jazz y de mí con un beso y un fuerte abrazo y subió las escaleras

- Dulces sueños pequeño mostrito del lago Ness – ese es un lindo apodo que le tengo para momentos como este, soltó una fuerte carcajada y se fue hasta su habitación, Nessie ha aprendido eso de mi es una chica muy ingeniosa me siento tan feliz y orgullosa de mi sobrina es mi adoración

- ¿ya estas satisfecha?- Jazz me abrazo por detrás y me hablo al oído cosa que me encanta

- Yo diría que más que satisfecha, estoy feliz - me giré y le di un pequeño beso en los labios

- Nessie ha aprendido mucho de ti

- Indiscutiblemente, aunque todavía le falta por aprender – quizás en Seattle acepte ir a algún estilista, buscare información seguramente hay algo bueno, Jasper pudo percibir mis emociones ya debe saber lo que estoy planeando me miro, se acercó a mí, me dio un dulce beso pero yo lo abrace coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo bese no quería separarme de el por un largo rato.

**POV Jasper**

Cuando los hombres estamos enamorados no hay duda de que somos capaces de hacer muchas locuras mañana es ese día tan anhelado por mí, esto está fuera de contexto y no me cabe la menor duda de que Alice se sorprenderá y emocionara mucho, Nessie y Alice habían salido desde muy temprano así que hoy aprovecharía el día para escribir mis votos, también hablaría con el resto de la familia para contarle todo lo que Nessie y yo hemos hecho hasta ahora y todo lo que hemos organizado, a esa pequeña niña también debo hacerle un gran regalo como muestra de mi agradecimiento no le ha importado tomarse todo el tiempo que ha sido necesario para ayudarme, sin ella esto nunca hubiese sido posible. Me parecía que el día estaba transcurriendo muy aprisa seguramente por la inquietud de que todo salga excelente mañana, también debo llamar a Dimitri sé que el tendrá todo preparado pero no puedo evitar querer controlarlo todo, es una situación muy graciosa ya que me siento igual a Alice debo controlar mis emociones o volveré locos a los demás, Emmett y Edward estaban en la sala jugando videojuegos y sus gritos se escuchaban en toda la casa Emmett daba muchos saltos y el estrepito que provocaba era muy fuerte, Bella y Rossalie estaban en el jardín ayudando a Esmee con una nueva idea, las veía trabajar con mucho entusiasmo todos habían sido afectados por mis emociones solo faltaba Carlisle quien se encontraba en el hospital en lo que llegue a casa los reuniría para contarle la situación. Y así fue todo estaba preparado para el gran día, nuestro gran día, no imaginan cuanto deseo ver la emoción y la sorpresa reflejada en la hermosa cara de mi amada Alice, sé que puedo confiar en los chicos ellos no le contaran nada a Alice, en cuanto a Esmee, Bella y Rose que les puedo decir, la felicidad de ellas tres era sensacional eso me hacía sentir extremadamente bien si fuese humano esta noche no lograría dormir por los nervios o quizás soñaría con lo que sucederá mañana ya entiendo porque a Alice le gusta planificar y tomar siempre el control de todo esto es excitante pero no creo acostumbrarme a ello Alice es la única que puede lograr algo así y hasta muchísimo más todos los días de nuestras vidas y no se cansa de hacerlo sin obviar que todo lo que ella hace es perfecto, no tengo ninguna duda me he quedado con la mejor mujer del mundo, soy el hombre más afortunado y esto no es nada en comparación a lo que ella merece pero los pequeños detalles y mis sentimientos hacia ella es lo que realmente importa y por eso escribí mis votos y trate de plasmar mis sentimientos hacia ella.

**POV Nessie**

Zapatos, blusas, chaquetas, pulseras, accesorios para el cabello, bufandas, vestidos, anillos, collares, leguis, faldas y pare de contar muy bien esta mujer es un fenómeno de las compras, 32 tiendas en un día, y si fueron 32 porque las conté esto debería estar en el libro de los Records Guinness, tampoco puedo obviar la pequeña discusión que tuvimos cuando descubrí sus intenciones, quería seguir insistiendo con lo del corte de cabello mi pequeña tía es muy tenaz pero lo que ella no sabe es que yo soy muy testaruda y no me deje convencer. Luego de un muy largo día en lo único que podía pensar era en tomar un rico baño y meterme a mi cama mañana también tendría que llevar a mi tía a Seattle espero que no se le ocurra ir de nuevo a los centros comerciales o moriré por una sobredosis de tanto ver vidrieras.

28 de octubre el día había llegado y yo ya estaba lista para iniciar con el plan "Alice Surprise" Primera fase: llevarme a tía Alice de nuevo a Seattle. Motivo del viaje: Lo que se me venga a la mente en cuanto esté frente a ella, son las 10 de la mañana me había quedado dormida justo hoy, tío Jasper debe estar a punto de colapsar, baje las escaleras y me encontré con Alice en el pasillo la tome de la mano y empecé a suplicarle que me acompañara de nuevo al centro comercial porque había olvidado lo más importante de la fiesta, el traje que usaría mi Jack en ella, tía Al no espero que se lo pidiera dos veces encantada de la vida acepto nos subimos a su auto y nos fuimos directo hasta Seattle. Luego de escoger un lindo esmoquin negro para Jack cosa que fue una odisea porque ella no lograba decidirse entre mil modelos se hicieron las 6 y 30 de la tarde recibí un mensaje de texto de mi mamá que decía que debíamos ir al puerto del lago ellos estarían esperándonos allá y que todo estaba listo, así que mami había entrado al juego, eso no lo sabía, logre convencer a mi tía de que yo conduciría ya que quería llevarla a un lugar especial (sin darle mucha importancia).

Llegamos al puerto del Lago y a leguas se le notaba lo enamorada que estaba, seguramente habría recordado esos lindos momentos que vivieron aquí de los que me hablo tío Jasper , luego de un ratito le hice señas para que camináramos por el muelle al final de este se veía un gran barco decorado con luces y muchas flores de tonos pasteles, había un pequeño escenario en donde estaba un grupo de músicos con sus instrumentos empezaron a tocar una melodía muy romántica luego salió del camarote tío Jasper iba vestido muy elegante con esmoquin tía Alice estaba en estado de shock no se movía, no respiraba, estaba petrificada yo la tome de la mano y la sacudí un poco para que volviera en si ella reacciono y entendió lo que estaba sucediendo fue corriendo hasta tío Jazz lo abrazo y le dio un largo beso luego salió el resto de la familia eso me sorprendió un poco no sabía que nosotros también participaríamos en este momento me acerque a ellos y los salude mamá me conto que tío Jasper había hablado con ellos ayer ella también estaba muy emocionada, luego se me acerco Jack y nos tomamos de la mano, este señor Dimitri sí que era muy eficiente, el lugar era maravilloso tenía un estilo romántico y delicado habían arreglos florales por todas partes y un aroma a lavanda que le daba un toque muy especial también había un pequeño altar adornado con pequeñas luces y muchas orquídeas blancas y tulipanes el techo tenia guirnaldas de seda blanca le daba un toque muy íntimo y romántico al parecer también se había contratado el cielo o este estaba de nuestra parte ya que la luna se veía hermosa y las estrellas seguían el juego de las pequeñas luces titilantes, creo que todos teníamos esas ganas de celebrar el amor que se sentía en el aire, no sé en qué momento sucedió pero el barco ya estaba lejos del muelle, el ambiente era maravilloso, luego de lograr que mis dos amorosos tíos se separaran llevamos a tía Alice hasta el camarote para que nos cambiáramos de ropa, tía Rose le había escogido un hermoso vestido color gris plata con tiritas sobre los hombros, una delgada y otra más gruesa en la cintura tenia cristales Swarovski la falda era fantástica tenía muchos pliegues que le daba un poco de vuelo tía Alice parecía un ángel con ese vestido, al salir tío Jasper la volvió a abrazar y todos bailábamos con nuestras parejas, los protagonistas de la noche se abrazaban y besaban muy tiernamente, esto no era común en ellos , tenían una relación de pocas palabras, más que todo eran gestos, miradas y acciones el amor que se tienen el uno por el otro les brota por los poros, cuando tío Jasper hizo que se acercaran hasta el altar todos le prestamos atención ya que ese era el momento de decir sus votos la música seguía sonando con un tono muy bajo mis tíos estaban tomados de la mano se acercaron un poco más y se dieron un tierno beso y entonces tío Jazz tomo la palabra

- Ambos escogimos juntar nuestras vidas. Yo Jasper, me entrego a ti, sabiendo que la magia de nuestro amor es caminar juntos, en las buenas, en la prosperidad y en la adversidad. Yo quiero ser tu compañero y que tú seas mi compañera todos los días de mi vida. Mi voto estará contigo para lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad. Tu vida se ha vuelto centro de la mía. Nuestras vidas no son nada si no están juntas. Alice, quédate siempre a mi lado, se mi amiga fiel, mi amante, mi confidente. Yo seré tu compañero incondicional para todos los días de tu vida y hoy para el resto de nuestros días te entrego mi vida. Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Prometo serte un esposo fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Prometo honrarte, animarte, y apoyarte durante nuestro caminar juntos. Cuando el camino se haga difícil, prometo permanecer junto a ti y alentarte para que, a través de nuestra unión, podamos lograr más de lo que podríamos lograr solos. Prometo trabajar nuestro amor y siempre hacer de ti una prioridad en mi vida. Te amaré con toda mi alma. Mi amor se renueva con amor aunque viva solo y se promete a sí mismo conquistar el tuyo al otro día, pensé que me costaría expresar mi amor de esta manera pero me equivoque. Mi amor es el mismo, pero renovado... algo así como una renovación consiente de los votos que inconscientemente hice el primer día que te conocí. Te amo Alice

- Jasper, antes que todo quiero que sepas que te amo con toda la fuerza de mi alma, con mi cuerpo y con cada célula que pueda existir, eres tan dulce y apasionado, eres la luz de mis noches y mis días, eres la razón de mi vivir y tu bien lo sabes no soy yo la que dice estas palabras eres tu quien me guía con cada uno de tus actos me siento tan afortunada de tenerte junto a mi eres la paz de mi alma estas grabado en mi corazón y por eso soy solo tuya te amo sin límites.

Los novios volvieron a besarse y todos aplaudimos lo que estaba sucediendo era tan conmovedor me sentía extremadamente feliz todo había quedado hermoso estábamos encantados de poder compartir este maravilloso momento con ellos, juntos en familia, cada uno con la persona amada lo que hacía todo único y especial es una satisfacción que está muy por encima de los deseos materiales que podamos tener y no dejaría de agradecerle a la vida por la oportunidad que nos ha brindado de poder amar y estar junto a las personas que más quiero.

FIN.


End file.
